Playtime
by Vallygirl
Summary: Jericho, Stanley volunteers himself and Mimi to babysit the neighbor's kids. Fluff.


1Title: Playtime

Author: Val

Email: Stanley and Mimi

Rating: Mature

Summary: Stanley and Mimi babysit the neighbor's children. I'm going to say that it's around February so our happy couple have been sleeping together for a couple of months. Just some fluff.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them but I kidnaped them for a little while to have my wicked way with them.

"You volunteered us to do what?" Mimi said as she stood staring at her lover with her mouth slightly agape in shock.

"Babysit Mimi, it's called babysitting. Janice has to take Craig into town to have his cast taken off and it would be easier for her if she didn't have to worry about the girls and Craig trying to manage ice with his crutches."

Mimi opened her mouth to argue when the doorbell chimed cut her off and Stanley went out to let their charges in. Huffing in annoyance Mimi followed Stanley into the living room. She folded her arms over her chest but nodded as a form of greeting towards their neighbor who carried her six month old daughter Colleen in her arm and her four year old daughter Emma clung to her leg like a ball and chain.

"Hey Janice, how's Craig?" Stanley asked as he hunker down and played a quick game of peek-a-boo with Emma before opening his arms and little girl scampered over giving him a hug. The little girl squealed in delight as he gave her a smacking kiss on her cheek causing her mother to laugh before giving Mimi a meaningful glance.

Mimi gave her a force smile, she knew that glance. That was the same glance her mother use to give her when she talked about grandchildren. "Don't you need to get into town?" She asked as a way to get the other woman out of the house and stop her from giving her that 'look'.

Janice looked up at the clock on the mantel and nodded her head. "Yeah I told Dr. Green we would be in before 3:00. Stanley there are plenty of diapers and two bottle for Colleen. There's also a snack for Emma. We should be back by 5:00," she said as she took a step towards Mimi to hand her Colleen but stopped when Stanley held out his other arm.

"I'll take her," he said as he shifted Emma easily.

Smiling Janice gave Colleen to Stanley, kissing her cheek before leaning over and giving Emma kiss too. "Now you be good for Stanley and Mimi, mind your manners Missy," she reminded her daughter.

"I will Mommy," Emma promised.

"See you when you get back," Stanley told her as he walked her to the door.

"Stanley, Bonnie home?" the little bundle of energy asked as she tugged on his ear.

"Nope, she's at a friend's house but if you promise to be real gently you can go up and play with her toy house, her Barbie dolls are in the box next to the house," he told her as he bent over and let Emma down.

"Pwomise," she called out as she ran over to the stairs and ran up them so that she could play with the doll house that Stanley and his father had built for Bonnie when she was still an baby.

"Isn't that the doll house you made with your Dad?" Mimi asked as she followed Stanley into the kitchen where he placed the bottles into a cooler they kept in the house to keep things cold since they weren't able to get their electricity back.

This was part of the problem with living on the other side of the bridge, they were on different circuits and the generator couldn't support the families on the other side of the bridge and the whole town. So they were still using candles and stuff but it wasn't as bad as you would think, especially since Stanley, Jake and Heather had been able to hook up the indoor plumbing to work off the power generated by the windmill. Also they still had the generator, they just used it more sparingly. It still amazed Mimi that she not only choose to live like this but that part of her enjoyed it. She always loved Little House on the Prairie as a little girl and it was like living part of a childhood fantasy.

"She'll be fine. Besides if she breaks anything I can fix it," he reassured her.

Mimi's frowned as Stanley carried Colleen into the dinning room and blinked in surprised to see a playpen. "Where did that come from?"

"I grabbed a few things out of the basement and cleaned them up. Just easier than worrying about where to put her down so that she doesn't get into anything," he said as he picked up one of Bonnie's stuff animals that he had put in the playpen and made it dance across the top of the playpen, making Colleen laugh and clap her chubby hands.

Mimi watched Stanley for a few moments, her brain running at a hundred miles a minute. "You jerk," she hissed as she slapped his arm. "You're taking me out for a test drive...to see if I would be a good mother."

Stanley snorted, "I hate to tell you but I already know you wouldn't be a good mother, you hate kids."

"I don't hate them," she argued. "I just don't go all gaga over them." She looked at his back for a few seconds and whispered, "you really think I wouldn't be a good mother."

"Nope but I figured it was easier to say what you want to hear than that what I actually think."

"And not that I really care what you think but do you actually think I would be a good mother?" she asked as she feigned indifference and pretended be more interested in her nails than his answer.

Stanley handed the stuff animal to Colleen before standing up and turning around to face her. "Well with the right partner...yeah...yeah I do think you would be a good mother."

"Let me guess, you're the right partner. What makes you think you would be such a great father anyway."

Grinning he pointed to himself. "Oh I'm going to be a kick ass dad. I could definitely bring up you're stock as a mom."

"Haha," she snorted as she turned her gaze towards the baby in the playpen. "You actually want one don't you? Oh my God, you're biological clock is ticking isn't it?"

"Men don't have biological clocks, I can be in my seventies and still have kids ala Tony Randall."

"Ok ewwwww."

Stanley shook his head. "Look all I'm saying is would it be so bad? I mean, it's not like we're getting any younger."

"Excuse me," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're only thirty-one, so what are you really saying. You're saying I'm not getting any younger, right."

Gulping he backed away slightly. "Nooo, that is not what I was saying. How could I, I don't have any idea how old you are."

"You rat, you looked at my driver's licence didn't you?"

"What if I did, what's the big deal anyway?"

"Other than according to you my ovaries are practically shriveled up," she snapped.

"Mimi, come on. You're only five years older than me," he reasoned.

"Oh don't say that," she said as she flopped down on the couch. "Who else knows?"

"Nobody," he said as he joined her.

She studied his face and rolled her eyes. "You told Jake, didn't you."

Stanley shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly, "Anne Bancroft was so hot as Mrs. Robinson."

"She was old enough to be his mother!" she cried in horror.

"It's a guy thing," he explained.

"You're a pig. I can't believe you told Jake how old I am. I mean aren't you just a bit old to be bragging to your friend."

"A...you're never too old to brag when you're getting it on a regular basis with somebody as hot as you and B...it's a guy thing."

"Don't think that hot comment is getting your off the hook or for that fact getting you ianything/I later tonight either."

Stanley smiled as he reached out and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Are you done changing the topic now."

"You really want one? With me?" She asked in a combination of disbelief with a healthy dose of horror.

"It's crossed my mind. It's not like we're using a fool proof form of birth control." He reminded her.

Mimi looked over at the baby sitting in the middle of the playpen. "She is kinda cut, of course she would look nicer if she had more hair."

Stanley chuckled, "it grows in."

"I figured that one out actually."

Standing up he went over to the playpen and picked Colleen up and brought her over to Mimi. "Just hold her. She won't bite. Now I'm going to go in and warm up her bottle and I'll show you how to give it to her when I come back in."

"I can do that," Mimi said as Stanley lay the child in her arms.

"You've got to support the head more," he told her as he moved her arm up more to cradle the baby.

"I got it," she insisted. "Go and heat up that bottle, I'm more than capable of holding a baby while sitting on the couch."

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

She watched as Stanley headed into the kitchen. Looking down she smiled at the infant in her arms and spoke softly to her. "He thinks he knows everything. I have been around a few babies I'll have you know. And I have to admit, this isn't so bad. You're quiet, there's no projectile vomit coming out of you. I think we are on are way to a very nice relationship her Colleen."

The baby gurgled and kicked her legs happily. Mimi's smile slowly turned into a frown as she wrinkled her nose. "Oh no you didn't, did you." She asked as lowered her face a little closer and sniffed. "You did," she announced as she turned and looked towards the kitchen. "Ummm Stanley..."

The End


End file.
